


For the brother that I love

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: For the one [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what one will do for their own family...not matter how crazy or painful it'll become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another goodie that I grabbed from my FF account. Hope you all enjoy.

Serena had been walking through the forest in a daze, not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything as she passed the scenery.  She had been crying for nearly two days straight.  Why?  Because her brother Sammy was seriously ill and on the verge of dying.  Though no one knows how he got so ill and frankly the fact that he was going to die injured the girl more than she ever wanted to admit to anyone.  She loved her whole family dearly and the idea of losing any of them again was a wound that she didn't think she'd be able to survive.

She wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling, unknown to the fact that Reni had been following after her to make sure that her future mother was fine.

"Serena?" Reni whispers softly.

"Go away Reni," Serena relies coldly.  "Leave me alone."

"But..." Reni started, then sighed. What could she do?  Serena obviously didn't want to be bothered or comforted by anyone.  So she turned around, but before leaving the area she told her mother that everything would be fine and to have a little faith.

As much as Serena wanted to believe her daughter from the future, she couldn't.  Her brother was sick and there wasn't anything that could be done.  Or was there?

Thinking quickly, Serena raced back towards the temple, knocking Reni off her feet as she passed.  The blonde hoped she still had that phone number...

* * *

**Yes, it is really short and I'm sorry about that.  But this fic is more along the lines of a drabble sorts.  Told in snippets as it were.  I had done that on the other site so I'm doing it here too. ^_^ Though on here I did a bit more editing to the story.  That's a plus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena rushed home from the temple, not bothering to say anything to her friends.  The moment she got home, she grabbed the phone and called her boyfriend, Darien.  If anyone still had that number it would be him, she just hoped that he was home.  She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.  Probably sit down and bawl her eyes out.

_Please pick up. Please,_ she prayed silently.

"Hello?"

"Darien, it's Serena.  I need you to give me Salio's number?"

A pause.  "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No...I'm not," her voice choked. "It's Sammy.  He's sick and I really need her help."

There was silence on the other end again and Serena was half afraid that she lost the connection, until she heard Darien ask her if she had pencil and paper. She gave a sigh of inward relief, she was really glad that not only did he have the number but hadn't told her no.  She thanked him and said that she would call him later on.  Hanging up the phone that was stationed in the living room, Serena went up the stairs to her room to use her personal cell phone and dialed the number.

She prayed that Salio would remember her and be able to help. She smiled when she heard Salio's soft voice on the other end of the phone asking Serena what she needed.

"You knew?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes," she laughed.  "My powers are not that far gone, Serena. Now what is the emergency that has arose to get you to call me?"

"Sammy...he's ill."

"Badly." It was a statement, not a question and Serena knew that. Salio could tell by how sad her voice was and listened as the girl told her everything about Sammy's condition.

"Come to me in the morning and I shall be able to help you."

"Alright.  Thanks."

* * *

Serena had gone to Rei's house and told her everything that happened.  She also informed her friend that she didn't want her or the others to be there, this was something that had to be done on her own.  At first, Rei argued with Serena, but nothing would get through her friend's head with as emotional as she had been lately.

"Could you at least tell us what happens afterwards?" Rei asked.

Silence.

"Yes," Serena answers softly. "I promise.  As long as all of you promise not to try coming over.  I know how everyone gets."

"It's a deal."

* * *

The next day, Serena headed off to Salio's her heart hammering away in her chest as some feeling of dread sank into her spine.  Something about this whole visit, while would end good, would also be incredibly horrible.

"I believe I know how to help, but you may not be all for it," Salio mentions, looking at the girl with a blank expression.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'll need to visit Sammy tomorrow and heal him there, but I'll need to erase someone's memory to do it."

Serena blinks, "Why? Oh, that's right your power won't work unless you have the memory of someone who is very dear to them."

Salio nods.  "You know who then."

Serena looked down at the floor.  "Yes, you want mine."

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

Serena had left and informed everyone what had happened. They were shocked to say the least.  All of them trying to talk her out of it.  Surely there must be another way to help Sammy live.  This didn't have to happen, but...

Two hours later...Serena walked back into Salio's and stood in front of her.  "I've made my decision..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon so I'm not even going to bother saying it again. I only own the OC's that I have created for this story.

"So," Salio turns towards her.  "You've made a choice."

Serena nods.  "I have."

"You do realize what this means if you go through with this?"

Again, the girl nods. "Yes, I do."

"Very well," Salio sighed. "I will be there in one hour."

Serena thanked Salio and headed to the hospital where her brother was with the others to wait.  Salio watched her go before she turned back into her apartment and prepare what she needed before going.

"You know," said a voice in the shadows. "This is not something that I would do.  Nice of her to make such a decision like that, I don't think I could."

Salio turned slightly to face the shadow where the voice came from, "Because this is the only way to save her brother.  You know that Nikara.  In order for me to use this power I have to take a memory."

Nikara steps out of the shadows, with a brow raised. "Oh, really? Last time I checked it didn't necessarily work that way.  So what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Nikara nodded.  "Just to be fair, I think this is wrong."

"Duly noted," Salio mutters, walking out the door.

Nikara watched before disappearing into the shadows, knowing that this whole thing was going to just blow up in everyone's faces at some point. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Serena sat next to her brother's hospital bed, holding his hand and waiting patiently for Salio to arrive.  She wanted so much to have her brother wake up; she at least wanted one last chance to talk to him before she no longer remembered.

Everyone turned towards the door as they heard someone knock on it, "Enter." Reni called and the woman entered the room.

"Hello everyone," she greeted them with a calm look in her eyes.

Serena got up from the chair, motioned for everyone to leave as Salio took her place.  She did not want anyone in here aside from her.

"Are you certain?" Salio asks, placing her hand on Sammy's forehead.

She looked at the woman, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Salio took Serena out of the room, giving the girl time to cry and be away from the others as she let out her sorrow.  She also needed to talk to her.

"This was your choice, Serena."

"Yes," she choked on a sob.  "I know. I just miss my own brother."

"It's understandable," she mutters.  "After all, taking your brother's memory is not something to take lightly.  It was needed.  Now I've already talked to your mother.  She's very surprised that you never said anything to her."

"I'm sorry about that."

Salio hugged her.  "I must be going, but remember that your brother loved you very much.  Perhaps you can meet him again one day in the future.  Be friends.  But if you do this, you must remember to never allow him to know who you really are.  Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."


End file.
